


The Coffee Shop AU

by badgerterritory



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she went to the Starbucks near their place, Karolina was looking for a job. She didn’t get the job, but she did see a really cute blonde sitting in the corner on her laptop with headphones over her ears.</p><p>Karolina felt like she was falling in love. She fled quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Shop AU

After Karolina ran away from home, she joined up with a couple others. Including a gorgeous and unfortunately heterosexual girl. Although Nico sometimes acted like she was interested in Karolina, which was just… confusing. Leaning heavily against her when Karolina hugged her. Staring at her lips. Other extremely non-heterosexual things.

The first time she went to the Starbucks near their place, Karolina was looking for a job. She didn’t get the job, but she did see a really cute blonde sitting in the corner on her laptop with headphones over her ears.

Karolina felt like she was falling in love. She fled quickly.

The next day, however, Karolina was drawn back to the same Starbucks and was pleasantly surprised to find the blonde sitting in the corner again. She sat down with a book and read, while surreptitiously looking up on occasion to watch the blonde work on her laptop.

She made it through five books before she looked up one day to find the blonde standing over her. “Hi,” she said, holding out a hand to Karolina. “I’m Julie.”

"Um," Karolina said. Julie smirked at her and sat down, getting comfortable. "I’m Karolina," she managed to say eventually. "You’re, um, really pretty."

"Thanks!" Julie grinned at Karolina. "You are too. Wanna go out sometime? Catch a movie or something?"

"Yes," Karolina said. "Definitely."

"Okay then!" Julie squeezed Karolina’s hand. "I have to go now, but…" She wrote her number on Karolina’s hand in pen. "Call me tonight, maybe? See you later."

"See you," Karolina murmured, watching Julie leave with the dumbest grin on her face. She hurried back to the others and waited about half an hour to dig out her phone and call Julie. "I’m sorry," was the first thing out of her mouth, followed by, "I just, um, really wanted to talk to you. Maybe we could go out tonight?"

"Yeah!" Julie said brightly. "Definitely. How about we meet up at seven or so and see what we can get up to?" The way she said it,  _what we can get up to_ , made Karolina want it to be seven already. She agreed and Julie said, “Okay, then. I’ll see you tonight. On our date. We have a date.” Julie giggled nervously. “I’m sorry, I’m a giant dork, I’m just gonna… go. See you later, Karolina.”

"Later." Karolina hung up and hit her forehead with her phone. Yeah, she was definitely going to fall in love with Julie. The thought made her smile while she started looking for something to wear.


End file.
